gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Official Caribbean Court
Who are we? Many may ask. We are the official court for the Caribbean. We handle many major cases such as lawsuits. We are one of a kind, and we see about 10 - 40 cases a week. We are also very busy, so if you do have a case that you would like the OCC to handle, please be patient, for, it may take 1 – 4 days for the judge to review your case, therefor, it may take a while to get you into court. We are also called "Peacemakers", not to be confused by the guild Peacemakers. As seen below, one of the main reasons OCC was founded is to resolve fights. Reasons why OCC was founded: *Resolve fights about many things. What we focus on though is roleplay issues. *Resolve issues with property *Resolve issues with wills (family wills) *Resolve money issues *To make a place where violence is not the answer. *And more reasons. *How was this company founded? In the early 1700's, Sir Captain Shadow Sail realized that the Caribbean really had no system of Justice. He saw many fights and such, most resulted in someone dying or getting seriously injured. He knew we needed some way to resolve it. Within 24 hours, the citizens of the Caribbean approved the idea of a Court in the Caribbean, they chose Shadow to run the court, in other words, be the judge. *How can I go into court? How long will it take? Will I win my case? Here are the steps you need to take to get into the Court. #Sign up below, include a summary of your case. #The judge will send you a letter telling you if the case will go into court and when it will go into court. #You need to make sure the other party agrees to come to court. #You also need a lawyer to defend you and or help you win the case. #You will be told where to go (what court room). #It will take about 1 to 17 weeks to complete the case. Winning will decide on what the judge things of your case. *Issues we handle: *Roleplay *Wiki Issues (Admins most likely will come) *Property *Money *Houses / Buildings *Lawsuits If your case is not listed above, suggest it in the comments. It may or may not go into court. All cases shall be listed here, closed, open, to be discussed, everything. *King Shadow Sail ~ Judge / Owner / Founder of OCC *Johnny Coaleaston ~ Supervisor *Jason Yelloweagle ~ Head Judge *Dog Hullbones ~ Laywer *Johnny Goldtimbers ~ Judge *Edgar Wildrat ~ Judge *Uzi1 ~ Judge Want to be a member of the court? Say so in the comments! Jobs: *Head Judge ~ Makes sure all judges are doing their jobs... their boss. *Supervisor ~ Second in command. Looks over the court system. *Judge (that is taken, last judge will be Uzi) Please note: each judge will have to post about their court room, must include pics. *Back-Up judge ~ Takes the place of a judge if he / she is not available. There can be 2 of these. *Head Lawyer ~ Makes sure all lawyers are being fair, doing their jobs. *Lawyer ~ Helps their client/s win the case. Main Courtroom: The main courtroom is on Kingshead. With tight security, a castle like feel, and a large courtroom, Kingshead is the official headquaters of OCC. *Where: Island of Kingshead *Who: Captain Shadow, Judge Category:Fan Creations